GAIANipedia Wiki
Welcome to the GAIANipedia Wiki The GAIANipedia Wiki is both a resource for collected wisdom to inform your personal evolution to a conscious and responsible Global Citizen on GAIA, our imperiled planet and a Collaborative Nexus for individuals and organizations worldwide to share and inspire each other's activities, successes and lessons of what can be improved. We are the nervous system and voice of our living planet and humanity. We may need to do shock therapy, not just announce our dissatisfaction, but send a directed signal that erring leaders will feel personally, respond to, and learn from. Walks and protests may only reach media, the general public and "the choir". (It may take targeted civil disobedience to have an impact on isolated, regressive -Trump like- decision makers). Perhaps it is appropriate for a specific group or cluster focus on one individual. QUESTION: What if the scientists projecting the devastating global heating and destruction of Earth's Life Support Systems have only a 20% probability? Shouldn't we be doing something to anticipate that possibility and not be surprised like victims of hurricanes, tsunamis and floods? Or helpless like the million year old dynasty of dinosaurs? GAIANipedia, will distribute all resources pertaining to the sustainable survival of humanity globally — to 2050 and beyond. We must begin to plan to live in a potentially hostile environment… as though we were to colonize a new, alien planet. Some scientists believe we have passed the climate “tipping point.” To anticipate changes projected to possibly be as radical as the wipeout of 96% of lifeforms millions of years ago. That may be our future. We raise awareness and stimulate action toward survival of humanity — adjusting to massive shifts in the environment and disruption of many of EARTH’s life support systems. Content across a very broad spectrum are welcome… essential. By collaborating — engaging and sharing wisdom from "the crowd" — we have a better chance of inventing brilliant solutions toward survival and evolving beyond our adolescence to mature to the next level of the potential human. In contrast to Wikipedia, GAIANipedia is very visual and interactive. People who can design avant page entries are a mega asset. This (and our iMagazine: OurEARTH—OurFUTURE, are a showcase for your ideas and your work. Some of the Issues included are: * Climate Change * Transportation * Food production and security * Global disease elimination * Gender Equality and Accessible health systems for all * Human rights worldwide * Land and ocean use innovation * Environmental and Technological innovation * Optimal community design * And much, much more. This WIKI is an expression of our vision: Driven by our Mission: to help humankind survive and thrive into a future of abundance. We are creating a physical and digital place, a global resource for existing knowledge plus an R&D Lab, engaging and disseminating works of the brightest minds on our small planet to envision, design, invent and inspire the actions, projects and resources that can propel humanity to survive and thrive beyond the perilous threat to our very existence, now at our door — a Sixth Great Mass Extinction. With that in mind, we have curated the most exciting and important people and information we could find on the Internet. Because we are freely serving all mankind, we have taken license to borrow extensively from resources — with the understanding this is considered "FAIR USE" — to provide a space where anyone can find everything, in any field, to help humanity "survive and thrive to 2050 and beyond." The presence of an individual's name or image on our site in no way implies that they endorse our content or perspective, rather, it is an indication that we highly value their work and contribution. As for businesses and other organizations, we applaud their sense of responsibility, concern, and focus on issues that serve global wellbeing. We also present them as model innovators, providing inspiration for other companies to learn from and emulate. Clearly, we belong to EARTH. EARTH does not belong to us to pillage and lay waste... ''' '''Excerpt from National Geographic Magazine: THE MOST CATASTROPHIC ...The Sixth, (Extinction) however, may be the most catastrophic in history. It is estimated that half of all plants, animals and birds on the planet will die off before 2100. This extinction is the first to occur during the existence of homo sapiens, and it simultaneously began 100,000 years ago, a date that corresponds with the beginnings of our dispersion from Africa. In fact, this extinction is almost exclusively human driven. There are many contributing factors to the Sixth Great Extinction; today, destruction of habitat, introduction of alien species and pollution claim the most species. Extinctions are also caused by overexploitation of species for consumption, collection and trade, agricultural monoculture, human-induced climate change, nitrogen loss in soil and oceanic acidification as a result of a warming climate, and urbanization leading to sedimentation and soil erosion. Growing human populations have led to increased demand for natural resources, and with a current world population of more than seven billion people, our demands, many of which require environmentally damaging practices to fulfill, will continue to grow. WHY SHOULD I CARE? Since most people probably cannot name a single recently extinct species, does it really matter to the human race whether we save biodiversity or let much of it disappear into the history books? The answer is a very strong and profound, Yes. By failing to recognize the importance of biodiversity, we may be assuring the demise of our own human species, as well as the destruction of most other species on Earth. We need biodiversity. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse